020914VejantSeriad
06:51 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling avianTimbre AT at 18:51 -- 06:52 CA: "H-Hi! Yoou must be.. uh, Vejant! Because... Vejant, is... a male... and, the oonly oother... Never mind. I'm Seriad!" 06:54 AT: "Oh, yeah, that's totally Me. I actually sorta kNoW you, though. KIkate's told Me a bIt. NIce to, uuh... fINally Meet you, I guess. Or Whatever." 06:55 CA: "Yeah! Nice too..." Seriad clears her throoat, "Yeah, Nice too meet yoou toooo. Soo, what doo yoou think oof this place?" 06:57 AT: "I MIss My fuckIN legs, Is What I thINk. ANd I doN't really get What all's goIN oN, eIther. But I'M aWay froM the hIghblood aNd hIs blINd bItch, so It's Not too bad." 06:58 CA: "Yeah, I miss my legs toooo... BUt it's soo exciting too see Leoon! I... Assume yoou're refferring too Uh, Balish and... and... Nullar..." 06:59 AT: "Yep, those are the tWo. They totally Made My World a fuckIN NIghtMare aNd WouldN't let Me do aNythIN, eveN though I Was leader. Good rIddaNce. ANd I duNNo Who LeoN Is. Or, at least, I've Never Met hIM." 07:01 CA: "Oh! Leoon is really nice! Froom... the... oonly coonversatioon I had with him... But, It soounds awful that yoou coouldn't enjooy yoourself oon yoour oown woorld! I woould be upset toooo! 07:02 AT: "I've beeN told that We get to go back to Worlds later, so I guess I caN look forWard to that. ANd as loNg as LeoN's WIllIN to help us beat thIs fuckIN gaMe, theN he's cool IN My book. Too Much bullshIt so far to be a very good gaMe." 07:04 CA: "Yeah... Soo, what doo yoou think oof OUR team? We aren't THAT bad... are we? I feel like Meoouet is dissapoointed with us..." 07:06 AT: "It's better thaN My old teaM, that's for fuckIN sure! I sWear, It Was all blackroM aNd bItchINg over there. Here, I've got a buddy aNd a teaM that hasN't all but tIed Me doWN. I May actually groW to lIke thIs oNe, provIded We doN't all get ourselves kIlled." 07:06 CA: "Heheh, yeah! But... Noow yoou're making me hoope I doon't get vooted too Team Masoochist... 07:09 AT: "Well, I WoN't go votIN for you as loNg as you're Not aN asshole. The teaM NaMe Is certaINly accurate, so they caN all rot. But eveN If you do, you could probably get aWay froM It all by just goIN to sleep. I caN't fuckIN do that. DaMN Derse..." 07:10 CA: "Well! If it makes yoou feel any better, oon Proospit the Queen will try and we yoou with everyoone... Well, noot really, But I'm suppoosed too be married too Kikate, but, we aren't matesprites anymoore... 07:12 AT: "I'd rather be fuckIN forced INto MarrIage thaN get pINNed to a Wall aNd forced INto aN arMy. The Black QueeN's put Nullar IN charge of soMe bIg force, soMethINg about goIN to the other MooN. I WaNted out, so they used a fuckIN crossboW to stIck Me above the door. I'M probably stIll there, kNoWIN theM." 07:13 CA: "That soounds awful! Derse soounds like a scary place... And, she put Nullar in charge?" 07:15 AT: "Yeah, she dId. All the others just up aNd lIsteNed to her, too! She's usIN DoIr as a fuckIN footstool! I'd leave If I could... I trIed, aNd It dIdN't go Well. If I'M Not dead by the tIMe I go to sleep agaIN, I'll probably Make aNother break for It, because fuck that shIt." 07:17 CA: "Yoou shoould! I'm sure everyoone at proospit woould take yoou in! But uh, I guess I'm gooing too uh... goo... c-check oon Leoon... It was nice talking too yoou Vejant!" 07:17 AT: "Yeah, uuh... NIce talkIN to you, too. I Need to catch up WIth KIkate aNyWay. I guess you're Not so bad. Seeya!" 07:18 CA: "BYe!" 07:18 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling avianTimbre AT at 19:18 --